Simcountry:Roleplay Policy
Role Playing This wiki is highly roleplay oriented webpage, originality and respect is very appreciated, some users like play as their monarch or president in various events or wars created to this end, if you want to participate, you are welcome to contribute, the community in this wiki will appreciate all new members and any contribution to guide us and to deepen your country or empire in which you play Ways to participate * Establishing diplomatic relations Diplomatic relations are of symbolic nature, shipping and respectfully submitting a permit to establish an embassy in the country, may be countries of the same continent, planet or even "interplanetary" (countries of two different planets), all relationships within wiki is symbolic and treat us like we're on the same planet, some countries have monarchies and make Royal Marriages! * Contribute and make events! The best way to contribute is by creating, modifying and editing articles related to your country, from culture, cuisine, military, cities, history, etc, the more details, the readers enjoy and approve the creativity of other countries and we like knowing new cultures, whether based on real or fantasy countries, The more creative in creating items, the better for the whole community! As a community we create fully simulated events occasionally with mere participation and fun, as treaties between countries, national conflict events and international events for everyone (Olympic Games for example) * Create events with your Federation! The community seek the more contributions for many federations, the federations are an important source of political, economic and cultural factors that could be shared with the whole community of wikia events, federations and country groupings are important for roleplay and development of these, some countries like participate in another meetings and discuss certain issues between countries. If you like roleplaying, this wikia is the place, everyone (or almost everyone) here like roleplay and always looking for more members to share this hobby Rules The Roleplay in Simcountry Wiki is fun and we want to transmit such fun with the formality required for this, when you want to participate, you stop being the user, but you are the emperor / king / prime minister / president or dictator of the country you represent and in chat or in the forums represent the "will" of your country for all purposes. Other want to establish connections and relationships with other countries, you must address them with appropriate formality to the situation, the general rule of RPGs is "enter" on the characters and thus participate, make it more fun for you and for all within the community. However, we know it's a game and roleplay is voluntary within simcountry, just do it as a garnish to the game per se, the participation is up to you within the environment of role play, but respect among community members is highly appreciated Recomendations * Defines the style of your country, as you imagine, when you've inspired to create your country, as you imagine its people, its culture, etc., we have no creative limits in any way (we have a country with elves and races of skyrim soldiers, other spacecraft have as Air Force, other ethnic groups created based entirely on fantasy), puts limit your imagination, originality and above all the truth of what you write * Begins writing the lead article of your country, we have templates to help you developing creativity in your country, you can be inspired watching real wikipedia pages about countries of the world or some countries in this wikipedia * If you need guidance, you can ask for help from administrators we are interested in the steady growth of this format to play Simcountry, because we believe that without roleplay, the game is different (many here would not play SC without roleplay involved)